The present invention relates in general to trailers for hauling agricultural products and more particularly to a conveyor-trailer for loading, transporting and unloading cotton.
In the patent to Schiltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,550, issued on Jan. 17, 1967, for a Haystack Transporting Device, there is disclosed a trailer for loading, transporting and unloading haystacks. The trailer comprises a conveyor that is movable between a horizontal position for transporting haystacks and an inclined position for loading and unloading haystacks onto or from the trailer. For advancing the conveyor while it is in an inclined position, an auxiliary transmission is driven by a truck transmission. A power take-off mechanism from the auxiliary transmission drives another transmission mechanism. The other transmission mechanism drives the conveyor so that the speed of travel of the conveyor is commensurate with the speed of travel of the truck. The employment of a power take-off system for driving the conveyor is more cumbersome, increases the cost of the machine, and reduces the efficiency of the machine. Another patent of interest is the patent to Schiltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,932.